


Welcome to Sumaru Monastery

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Haru and Yusuke are adoptive siblings, Loosely based off the setting of 3H, Takashi Kido is Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Tatsuya Suou, a mercenary, ends up thrust into the role of professor after a bandit attack gone wrong. Of course, the students are all colorful characters, as are the other professors, so at least it's not a boring job...





	Welcome to Sumaru Monastery

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot for an AU I ended up thinking about when I finally started 3 Houses (which I really love so far tbh).
> 
> I have a lot of lore and stuff thought out in my head for this, but for now... It's just a oneshot. Ig if there's interest or anything for more, lemme know and I can maybe do more oneshots?

Work as a mercenary sometimes meant being quick to the draw. Tatsuya had been able to learn that, despite his brother insisting there were other things he should learn. Katsuya was surely right, but that didn’t mean Tatsuya would listen to him. Ever since their father…

He stepped out of the way of a blade that nearly cleaved his skull in two. A reminder he had to stay in the battle when he was being attacked… He glanced back at the three who had come to him and Katsuya for help. He especially had to focus when defending others.

They were dressed like students, and that was about all he had been able to note of them before bandits had been upon them. Students, yet they were holding their own, all things considered.

...Tatsuya shrugged the thoughts off when an axe came swinging at the boy wearing red. He didn’t think twice before stepping in between the axe and the boy, teeth grit as it drove into his shoulder.

Katsuya’s yells, the students surrounding him, someone in shiny armor approaching… It was all blending in his head as he fell to the ground, head muddy. That… That had probably been pretty stupid of him.

\--

When Tatsuya woke up, he was fairly certain he was in an infirmary of some sort. At his side was Katsuya, the worry on his face melting into relief as Tatsuya forced himself into a sitting position.

“...How long was I asleep?”

Katsuya wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, making the other flinch. “A few days, but you’re alright now… You’re alright…”

“Katsuya… Where are we?” He pushed his brother away, looking around and trying to gain his bearings. “I’ve never seen this place before.”

“It’s… The monastery father and I used to live in, before you were born.” Katsuya looked away and Tatsuya furrowed his brow.

“The… What? Katsuya--”

“Oh! Look who’s awake!” A woman’s voice made Tatsuya’s attention snapped to the door. Standing there was a woman and man, both awfully cheery for being in an infirmary. “I was starting to think our new professor wasn’t ever going to wake up…”

“What?” Tatsuya hadn’t heard anything about being a professor.

“Hasn’t your brother told you?” The man spoke up, head tilted to the side. “In exchange for our help, you’ll teach the students at the academy here, and your brother will be a knight.”

Tatsuya looked at his brother. “Why would you agree to that?”

Katsuya looked at his feet, away from Tatsuya. “It was what I had to do to make sure you made it out alright.”

“Come on now…” The woman approached, placing a hand on Tatsuya’s back. “We just need to think positive!”

“Maya’s right.” The man nodded as he made his way into the room fully. “There’s three classes full of bright-eyed gremlins and you get first pick! You can even go talk to them all, if that’ll help you decide.”

Tatsuya looked at his brother, but it was clear Katsuya wasn’t going to be much help in this… Looked like there was no choice. “...Where do I need to go.”

“Here’s a map.” The man held out a piece of paper that, once unfolded, was huge. It looked like this Monastery was expansive… He was sure he’d never get used to it.

“Just go to the classrooms and speak to the house leaders -- you can’t miss them! They were the ones with you when you, ah, got hurt…” Maya pat Tatsuya’s shoulder. “You could probably meet some of their classmates, too. Decide which kids click with you the best.”

“And don’t feel bad for the kids you leave in the dust.” The man spoke up. “Maya and I will be taking care of the other classes.”

“But… Besides those children, I don’t know one thing about--”

“There’s the Crimson Cats, the Flaxen Bears, and the Azure Dogs.” Naoya waved a hand in the air. “They all hail from different territories, but for a mercenary like you, I doubt that matters too much.”

“But--”

“Go on and get going! If you’re really worried, I can tell you about the territories later, okay?” Maya gave him a smile and without another word, pushed Tatsuya off the bed. “Go get ‘em, sport! Meet us in the dining hall so we can discuss your choice before you make it final.”

“...Okay.” Tatsuya stood with a frown, but didn’t argue any. Instead, he made his way for what seemed to be the classrooms. At least… He hoped it was the classrooms. This map was kinda impossible to read.

Thankfully, he did come to an open room with a flag hanging in front of it. Red and black, the design was similar to that of a cat… Was this the Crimson Cat’s classroom, then?

“Ah, you’re alright!” The boy he’d gotten hurt protecting came running right up to him, a smile on his face. “I was worried when you took that axe swing.”

“Well, I’m fine…”

“Good!” He gave Tatsuya a grin. “I heard you’re gonna be teaching here, right? I think you’d do great as our teacher.”

“We don’t really know each other, though, do we…”

“Oh.” He blinked. “That’s right, allow me to introduce myself.” With great flourish and a bow, Tatsuya was left with a lasting impression. “I’m Takashi Kandori, crown prince of that humble little empire to the west!”

“That’s the…” He couldn’t remember the name, oh no. “Yeah, I know what you’re talking about.”

“Great.” He stood up again, a smile still on his face. “Our little class is as close as a family, so do make sure you talk to them all, okay?”

Tatsuya nodded and, without another word, stepped into the classroom. It was abuzz with conversation, kids huddled in pairs and chattering away. They all seemed nice enough, but… He had to make his choice, right? So he might as well get talking.

“Oh! Hello there!” A girl with blonde hair waved him over. “I haven’t seen you before… Are you a new student?”

“Really, Ann? Does he look anythin’ like a student?” The blonde boy with her looked him over. “Seems kinda like another servant or somethin’ to me.”

“Don’t be rude, Ryuji!” Ann smacked his arm with a huff. “He’s totally a student!”

“No way…!”

“...I’ll be going now.”

He’d thought he’d fully slipped away, only to crash into another student. This one had brown shaggy hair and a smile on his face. Tatsuya, however, wasn’t sure he really believed that smile… It looked pretty forced.

“Oh, hello! I’ve never seen you here before.” He continued to give that smile. “I’m Goro Akechi, you are?”

“...Just someone looking around, getting to know some of the students.” He’d rather not cause a stir by giving his name or revealing he was going to be teaching them soon…

“I see…” Goro hummed, rubbing his chin. “How interesting…”

Tatsuya didn’t exactly like the way he was being looked over. Something about it was just making his skin crawl… Why did this boy care so much?

“I need to go, there’s more people to talk to.”

“Oh, of course!” He gave a smile. “Don’t let little old me keep you!”

With that, Tatsuya walked over to another pair. A girl and a tall boy, looking at some flowers and discussing them. They seemed nice enough. Nice and normal--

The boy turned to face him, fingers framing him as if he was a painting. “Ah… I could truly capture something amazing if I were to paint you…”

“Excuse me…?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Yusuke’s just very involved with his art!” The girl stepped between. “I’m Haru Okumura and this is Yusuke Okumura, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Ah, yeah…”

“Are you free this evening?” Yusuke spoke again, a sparkle in his eye. “If you are, I would love if you would pose for my next piece…”

“I’m busy today, I have a lot of people to meet… Sorry.” Tatsuya shook his head. “In fact, I should get going.”

“Oh! Of course!” Haru gave him a small smile. “Have a nice day!”

Tatsuya made his way to the last girls in the room. A brown haired girl and orange haired one. The orange hair one seemed to notice him first, jumping behind the other girl. Before he could say anything, she spoke up.

“W-who are you?!”

“...No one important. Just trying to get to know people around here.”

“Oh!” The other girl spoke up. “So… A new student? Are you part of the Crimson Cats? I’m Makoto Niijima, if you need anything please feel free to ask.”

“I...I… Uh…” The girl behind her swallowed hard. “I’m Futaba Sakura…”

“Nice to meet both of you.” He nodded, before looking to Makoto. “I’ll keep your offer in mind.”

“Good, I’m always happy to help.”

“For now, I’ll be going.” And with that, out the door he went, walking to the next classroom as quickly as he could manage. 

That had been… wacky, to say the least. Hopefully the next house would be easier--

“They’re quite the group, aren’t they?” A grey haired boy, familiar to Tatsuya was chuckling at his face. “I hope mine can be as half as interesting to you.”

“Oh, you were the boy from the other day… And you’re wearing yellow…” So this must’ve been…

“I’m Yu Narukami, leader of the Flaxen Bears.” He gave a bright smile. “Students in our class are from the Inaba Alliance, so we’re not quite like the more noble groups, but I hope we can all get along.”

“Ah…” Wow, Yu was a polite kid. Not that he was that much younger than Tatsuya, if he had to guess. “...I’m guessing you want me to teach you as well?”

He nodded. “You were amazing on the battlefield! I could learn a lot from you.”

“Well… Let me talk to your classmates and see how I feel after that.” Were they all as chipper as Yu?

“Understood. They’re all in there…” He paused. “They can be a bit odd at first, but you’ll warm up to them quickly.”

With a nod, he entered the room… Just in time to see a student's face plant onto one of the desks. Was this a clumsier class of kids, then? Or was it just this one?

He walked over to him, helping the boy stand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… Just fine…” He rubbed his nose. “Man… Just my luck I’d biff it in front of a stranger…”

Tatsuya shrugged. “Nothing to be that concerned over.”

“I guess…” The boy looked him over. “Are you a new student, by the way? I’m Yosuke, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too…” Tatsuya looked around the room. It sure was, er, lively, to say the least. “I’m guessing they’ll have warm greetings for me, too?”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Yosuke nodded. “But, uh, look out for Teddie, okay? He’s a bit weird, that one.”

He had no clue who Teddie was… “Alright.”

With that, he said his goodbye and made his way to a couple of blond boys in the corner of the room. Were they bickering or just chatting? It was hard for Tatsuya to tell.

He tapped the bigger one on the shoulder and he turned with a frown. “Huh? What do you want?”

Tatsuya didn’t even flinch. “I was curious about this class and wanted to meet everyone, that’s all.”

“Well big ol Kanji isn’t who you should ask about that! You can ask me, instead, the beary cute Teddie Hanamura!” The other blond stepped forward, smile on his face… Oh god. Was that pun?

“Kanji and Teddie…” He nodded. “I’ll make sure to remember that.”

“What’re you sayin’ about me Ted?!” The boy shook his head and looked at Tatsuya. “Uh… Sorry about yellin’ at you like that. I’m not used to this polite crap yet…”

Tatsuya gave him an awkward smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“U-Uh, thanks…!”

“No problem.” He gave a small nod before moving on to the next corner. An excitable girl was talking to another student about this or that… Though she was talking so fast, it was hard for Tatsuya to keep up.

“Oh, hello.” The student being talked to noticed him first, tilting their head his way. “I’m Naoto Shirogane. I saw you talking to the others… Do you need something?”

“Just trying to get to know the students.” Tatsuya shrugged, before looking to the girl. “So it would be nice if you told me who you are.”

“I’m Chie Satonaka!” She gave a little salute. “I might not be a noble like Naoto-kun or anything, but I’m still working my hardest.”

“That’s great.” He nodded. “No reason to let nobles show us commoners up.” He had a feeling she’d want to hear something like that.

And man, the way she lit up told him he was right. “Yeah! You get me!”

“No need to get too excited…” Naoto’s voice was level and calm. “We shouldn’t keep him too long, either. I believe he still needs to speak to Rise-san and Yukiko-senpai.”

“Oh, okay!” Chie nodded. “Well, nice to meet you! I hope we have class together or something!”

Tatsuya nodded before moving to the final girls in the room, sitting at a desk and chatting. Well, he thought they were chatting until he realized one of them was singing quietly.

“That was amazing, Rise-chan!” A girl with long black hair clapped her hands together when the other girl stopped. “I can see why you want to pursue being a songstress!”

“Thanks, Yukiko-senpai!” She giggled a bit, a smile on her face. “...I just hope it’ll be worth it in the end…”

“Oh? Are you having doubts?” Yukiko tilted her head to the side, curiosity giving way to a grimace. “It can be hard, when people are pushing you into a specific life goal…”

“Yeah…” Rise sighed and Tatsuya decided he could hold back on introducing himself for now. They seemed to be in the middle of something, after all, and he didn’t want to interrupt.

...So now he had to find the Azure Dog’s classroom. They were the last on his list, at least. Maybe they’d be more subdued than the last two classes.

And based off the look of the class leader, he was really hoping he was right. The boy seemed more subdued, his expressions -- while clear -- much more minute than the other two. Like the others, though, he noticed Tatsuya quickly.

“You’re alright…?” He looked him over, as if worried. “Good, I thought I’d just seen someone else…”

He trailed off, and Tatsuya was just about to ask him what was wrong before he shook his head. It looked like whatever it was, he didn’t want to speak about it. Well, that was fine, Tatsuya wouldn’t push it.

“Anyway… I’m Sakuya Shiomi, the leader of the Azure Dogs and crown prince of Tatsumi Kingdom...” He gave a nod. “It would be an honor if you decided to teach us.”

“I’ll certainly consider it… After speaking to your classmates, if that’s alright.”

He nodded. “Go ahead.”

And so, Tatsuya entered the room and… Well, they did seem more subdued, if not a bit too quiet for what he’d gotten used to in the other rooms.

He made his way to the first pair that caught his eyes, talking quietly over a book. Studious girls, then…?

“Yamagishi…” A girl with red hair seemed to be upset. “Are you sure this is all the library had on the subject.”

“Y-yes, I’m sure, I’m sorry--” She jumped a bit as she noticed Tatsuya’s appearance. “O-oh! Hello!”

He gave a nod. “Hello… I’m trying to meet people around here. You two are…?”

“I am Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Fuuka Yamagishi.” The redhead stood up, giving a nod and shaking his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Tatsuya returned the shake, noting her firm grip. “Nice to meet you as well. I’d have mistaken you for the house leader if he wasn’t outside.”

“I’m told that often…” Mitsuru sighed. “But it makes sense the crown prince would be chosen…”

“Mitsuru-senpai…”

Mitsuru shook her head. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, Yamagishi and I were in the middle of something.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Sorry for intruding.” With that, Tatsuya scooted over to wear a silver haired boy and brown haired girl stood.

“Akihiko-senpai… Have you been getting enough sleep?” The girl was the first one he heard speak. “I swear-- Oh! Hello there.”

Akihiko turned to Tatsuya as Yukari did. “Another student? Nice to meet you, I’m Akihiko Sanada.”

“And I’m Yukari Takeba!” Her smile fell to a thoughtful frown quickly enough. “I’d thought for sure it would be Kotone or Metis joining our class if anyone, though…”

“Huh… You’re right.” He rubbed his chin with a hum. “That’s strange.”

“Kotone? Metis?”

“Kotone is Sakuya’s younger sister and Metis is Aigis’s… I don’t know if you know those two yet or not, though…” Yukari hummed. “You know? If you want to know more, I’d suggest asking them, okay?”

Tatsuya nodded. “Okay.”

And to the next pair. A pair of boys were sitting together, one chatting the ear off of the other. The one sitting silently looked… Kind of bored or maybe angry? Or that was just how his face was, Tatsuya couldn’t tell.

“That’s enough.” He put a hand on the other’s head, looking over to Tatsuya as he approached. “Who’re you?”

“Someone who needs to get to know some people for his brother. You two are…?”

“Junpei Iori! Knight in training extraordinaire!” The chatty one was quick to speak, hand to his chest as he grinned and crowed. “This here is--”

“Shinjiro Aragaki.” Shinjiro looked Tatsuya over. “If that’s all you wanted, you can go now.”

Tatsuya, who’d never been chatty, was fine with that. With a nod and a goodbye, he made his way to the last student he had to talk to (at least, he hoped she was the last one).

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” The girl was quick to notice him and introduce herself. “I am Aigis… I couldn’t help but overhear you speaking to Yukari-san and Akihiko-san… You’re curious about Metis?”

“Oh, no, not really.” He shook his head. “I know talking about siblings can be… difficult. I really just wanted to come and ask your name.”

“Then may I ask your name in return?”

“...Tatsuya.”

“Ah, one of our possible instructors this year.” She nodded. “I see. It’s nice to meet you.”

\--

After some wandering, Tatsuya found the dining hall. Waiting there for him was Maya and the man. They looked fair bored, since Maya was playing with her earlobe and the main the earring in his ear.

The man was the first to notice him, too, waving him over as soon as he spotted him. “There you are, Ta-chan. How did the introductions go?”

“Ta-chan…?” He blinked, before shaking his head. “Uh, fine. They’re an interesting bunch…”

“That’s underselling it a bit…”

“Naoya…” Maya clicked her tongue. “Come on! Be nice about it, okay?”

“I’m just saying it how it is!” Naoya shrugged, looking towards Tatsuya. “But hey, some of those gremlins are gonna be your students. Which house do you think you fancy?”

Tatsuya hummed. “If I had to choose one, I suppose…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate adding stuff like this but uhhh... It's been a while, so any feedback/comments are apperciated! I'm so rusty with p3-p5, it's not even funny


End file.
